


Amazonian Thighs

by CocoaChoux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Isabel Magnolia, Child Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Older Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amazons were a race of women warriors in Greek mythology. They don't exist in modern day times.</p><p>However, with those thick thighs, Levi will have to reconsider her sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazonian Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't let go and I _had_ to write it out instead of a new chapter of COMH. (But don't worry, next chapter will be updated tomorrow!)
> 
> I wrote this until 3 in the morning and it's unbeta'd. :P

“I told you we’re too early.”

Levi rolled her eyes at her little cousin. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. It’s still a good idea to make good impressions by being early though,” she said as she took a look at her phone. Seeing the time, she let out a sigh. “Well, there’s no point in going anywhere since your meeting is in about an hour. I guess we should sit around somewhere and wait.”

“Hmm,” Mikasa hummed. “Oh, I know! Mr. Arlert has the library open in case anyone wanted to hang out before the meetings,” she said. Grabbing hold of Levi’s hand, she started dragging her along. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“Huh? Wait, Mikasa-” Levi started, but gave up as she tried to not to trip from the sudden movement. Sighing in defeat, she straightened her posture as she followed her.

The two walked (well, it was more of Mikasa doing the walking and dragging Levi along with her) through a few hallways until they stopped in front of a wooden double door. Letting go of Levi’s hand, Mikasa pushed one side of the door and walked inside with the older girl following right behind.

“Hi Mr. Arlert!” Mikasa greeted with a big smile to the man behind the counter.

The blond man raised his head from the computer screen to see a familiar pair of black eyes looking at him. Smiling, he leaned over the counter a bit. “Hello Mikasa. Do you have a meeting today with Mr. Smith today?”

“Mm! But Big Sis got us here too early so we decided to come to the library to wait.”

The man raised an eyebrow before direction to the older Ackerman. “Ah, you must be the “big sis” Mikasa has told me about,” he said with a smile, reaching his hand out. “I’m Armin Arlert, the librarian of this school. Pleased to meet you.”

Levi nodded as she shook his hand quickly. “Levi Ackerman, Mikasa’s cousin.”

Chuckling from her curt reply, he pointed to off to the side with his head. “Please make yourselves comfortable. We have a wide range of books to read and lots of available computers to use. If you have any more questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Nodding at the smiling blond, Levi followed Mikasa to a section where there was a rocking chair located in the corner. Sitting down on the chair, Levi watched Mikasa flutter around the library, going through different rows of shelves filled with books. The older girl let out an amused smirk as she sees Mikasa skipping her way towards her, a heavy-looking book in her hands.

Internally thanking herself for deciding to wear dress pants instead of a skirt, she parted her legs to allow Mikasa to sit on her lap. “So, what does the little brat want to read this time?”

Mikasa stuck her tongue at her at the nickname. “Not a brat. And I got a classic.”

Levi chuckled as she took _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ out of the 8-year-old’s hands. “Alright then. Do you want to read, or should I do it?” she asked.

“I want to!” she exclaimed as she snatched the book back. Shuffling around a bit to feel more comfortable, she leaned back and started reading. Mikasa felt the girl behind her slowly rock the chair back and forth as she used different voices to read each character’s lines.

Levi hummed each time Mikasa made a comment here and there about the chapter as she continued reading. The college student sighed as she listened to her cousin’s voice as she read the book in her hands. Getting a little bored, Levi directed her gaze to take a better look around her.

The shelves and walls were filled to the brim with a large selection of books for all ages. Leaning over a bit to the books next to her to take a closer look, Levi appreciated the fact that the shelves were dust-free and well-organized. Levi internally praised the librarian for doing a great job maintaining the place as she continued to look around the place. It was relatively silent since there was no one in the library besides Armin and them.

A few seconds later, there was a sound coming from the entrance area.

Blinking at the noise coming from the library doors, Levi turned her attention away from the nature books on the shelves next to her head and-

_‘Oh, hot damn. Babe alert.’_

A little girl with fire-red was dragging a drop dead gorgeous woman towards the counter where Armin was. Levi was sure that she let out a sigh as she observed the woman who was animatedly talking to the blond. She was tall, dark, and oh goodness, _her thighs_.

Levi bit her lips at the sight of the thick muscles that supported her toned butt. The college student had a strong urge to worship the woman’s body and bury her face in her thighs.

 _‘Am I drooling?’_ Levi thought as she discreetly brought her hand to make sure she wasn’t. After verifying that she wasn’t, she continued to observe the woman still talking to Armin.

The mysterious woman probably worked out or something because there was no way she could be that naturally toned based on the lovely calves Levi could see since the woman decided to wear shorts, much to Levi’s pleasure.

“…‘lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect’- hey! Levi, you’re not listening!”

Levi blinked at the call of her name. Looking down, she saw Mikasa’s cheeks puffing out in annoyance. Literally shaking her head from her thoughts, she gave the little girl an apologetic look. “Sorry ‘Kasa, I had something on my mind.”

Raising an eyebrow at that explanation, Mikasa turned her head back forward and leapt out of her spot when she saw someone. “Isabel!”

The red-head girl turned to find where the voice came from. With a big grin, she saw Mikasa’s waving arms and she gleefully went over the raven girl to give her a hug. “Hi Mikasa! You here early too?”

Mikasa smiled as she pulled away from her. “Yeah. Why are you here so early? Your meeting isn’t until much later.”

“Oh, Mom said that she wanted to speak with Uncle Armin,” Isabel explained. The girl looked behind Mikasa and looked up to the taller raven. “Who’re you?”

Levi crouched down and offered her hand. “I’m Levi, Mikasa’s cousin. It’s nice to meet you.”

Isabel let out a gasp and instead of shaking her hand, she went to hug the older girl instead. “Hi Levi! I’m Isabel! Mikasa told me about you.”

A little taken back from the red-head’s enthusiasm, Levi regained her balance from the sudden force and hugged her back awkwardly. “Uhm, thanks?”

Mikasa giggled at the scene. “I told you Big Sis was weird.”

Levi made a face at her as she let go of a laughing Isabel. “It’s okay! I think you’re cool. Mikasa told me that you can drive a motorcycle,” Isabel said.

The older raven nodded as she looked into the bright green eyes of the girl. “Yeah, but I didn’t ride the bike here this time,” she said as she stood back up.

Isabel pouted. “Aw, I wanted to see it!”

“Maybe you can come over? I’m sure Mom wouldn’t mind the company. You can play with Mikasa as well,” Levi suggested.

The two little girls let out a delighted gasp. “Really, Levi? Auntie Kuchel will be okay with it?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, as long as everything is clean when she gets back home, it’ll be okay.”

The little girls let out happy noises and started to speak to each other what stuff they were going to do.

“Oh? Is there a party here?” a rich voice asked.

Levi felt her mind short-circuit as she sees a figure approaching them from the corner of her eye. She slowly lifted her head to see- wow, okay. It should be illegal to be that beautiful. If Isabel’s green eyes were bright, than the woman in front of Levi’s eyes must be the ocean glistening from the sun’s rays, because they _twinkle_.

The mysterious woman smiled and her eyes seemed to twinkle even more if that was possible. “Hello Mikasa, it’s great to see you again.”

Mikasa nodded at the woman with a smile. “Hi Ms. Yeager.”

“Mom! Can I go over to Mikasa’s house later? Pretty please?” Isabel asked. She ran over to her mom and hugged one of her legs.

“Mikasa’s? Did you get permission?” The woman asked as she reached down to run her fingers through the little girl’s hair.

“Yeah! Levi said I can!”

“Oh?” Eren lifted her gaze and met with silver ones.

Isabel nodded as she let go of her mom’s leg and grabbed Mikasa’s hand. “C’mon Mikasa, put that book away. I gotta show you this video of this really cute puppy.” Mikasa didn’t even get a chance to say any farewells before she was dragged off.

Being left alone, Levi couldn’t breathe as the woman approached her. “Are you Levi?” the tall woman asked.

Not trusting her voice yet, Levi nodded.

The woman gave her an encouraging smile as she took out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Levi. I’m Eren Yeager, I’m Isabel’s mother, but please call me Eren.”

The raven nodded again as she shook the offered hand. “N-nice to meet you Eren. I’m Mikasa’s cousin,” she squeaked. Levi wanted to run off to somewhere because she was sure that she was red as a firetruck at the moment.

The brunette chuckled as she let their hands go. “Are you here instead of Mrs. Ackerman for the parent-teacher interview?"

Levi nodded because that’s all she could do when being graced by an angel. “Yes. Ah, Mikasa’s mom, my aunt, went on a trip with her husband a few days ago. Mikasa is staying with me and my mom until they get back. And my mom was supposed to be here but she got called in for work this morning, so I took over the parent-teacher meeting for her.”

Eren nodded in understanding. “Ah, I see. Well, there’s not much to worry about since Mikasa does well in school unlike a little rascal of mine.” There was a “hey!” in the distance but it was quickly followed by giggling. Eren chuckled as she continued. “I’m sure the meeting will be done before you know it.”

Levi hummed in agreement, not knowing what else to say. She definitely wanted to ask Eren a whole bunch of questions such as: how old are you? Do you work out? Are your eyes naturally that color? And most importantly, are you single? Levi noticed that there was no ring on the woman’s left hand and she was curious because there was no way this goddess was single.

“So, Levi, are you in school?”

Realizing that the woman in front of her asked her a question, Levi stood straighter and let out a little cough to clear her throat. “Yes. I’m in my final year at Sina University.”

Eren raised her eyebrows. “My, you must be brilliant then.”

“It’s nothing. Just a double major in economics and finance.” Levi shrugged. But she was internally squealing at the impressed tone of voice from the brunette.

“Sweetie, please, you’re brilliant.”

Levi was calling for a silent SOS because she wasn’t sure how much she could handle being praised by Eren as well as the little term of endearment. Even though Eren probably calls everyone that, it still made Levi’s heart stutter.

“So, uhm, do you work out?” Levi asked as she looked down to the woman’s legs.

Following the gaze, Eren let out a chuckle. “Indeed I do. I actually used to competitively swim, but ah, Isabel happened. I don’t swim as often as before, but I’m now a personal trainer at Scout’s, you know of it?”

Well, that explained a lot.

Levi let out a small smile. “Yeah, the building is right behind my house.”

“Oh, what a coincidence! You should drop by, the gym has amazing facilities and it opened recently, so everything is clean and new,” Eren said with a big smile on her face that stole Levi’s breath away.

Levi was absolutely certain that Amazons don’t exist, but the goddess in front of her is making her consider getting her facts straight.

Or not straight considering that Levi was totally 100% gay for her.

The problem though, was that Levi was certain that the woman doesn’t swing for her team.

The college student fidgeted for a bit before letting out a sigh. “I’m really sorry if this comes off as rude, but may I ask, how old are you?”

Eren’s smile dropped a bit to one that looked practiced and Levi wanted to take those words back immediately.

Noticing the raven’s panicked look, Eren relaxed her smile. “You’re fine, Levi. I get asked about this a lot.” Letting out a heavy breath, she continued. “I’m 25. I had Isabel at a very young age. And before you can ask, her father moved away once I told him I was pregnant.”

Eren let out a wry smile. “It was a total dick move. I didn’t even graduate high school until much later. Anyways, my parents tracked him down and made sure that he’s properly paying child support. Thank goodness I had full custody of Izzy, she would’ve had a very different upbringing if that wasn’t the case.” Eren let out a sigh. “Sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear that.”

“No!”

Eren raised an eyebrow at the cry. Blushing, Levi continued, “Uhm, no, that’s not what I meant. I mean, yeah, it really sucked and he should go to hell, but I meant “no” as in I didn’t mind hearing your story.”

The brunette took a proper look at the raven. She was slightly fidgeting where she was standing, playing the bottom hem of the blouse she was wearing. Eren smiled when she saw the pink dusted across Levi’s face. “Thank you, that means a lot to me. You’re such a kind youngster.”

“You’re not _that_ much older than me,” Levi mumbled.

Eren smirked. “Trust me, you age faster once you have a child.”

“That’s not true!” Levi exclaimed, not registering what she was saying. “You’re _gorgeous_. Have you taken a good look at your legs? Especially your thighs. Like, I want to bury my face in them.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. Eren had a bewildered expression on her face, while Levi’s eyes widened in horror when she realized what she just said. Levi’s pink cheeks quickly turned red, and the raven was certain that she was positively steaming from her ears.

The brunette blinked a few times after a few seconds. People have complimented her appearance plenty of times before, platonically and sexually, but the words felt different coming from the raven.

Eren allowed her eyes roam around Levi’s figure more since the raven was still frozen in place. Pale skin, thin but curvy figure hiding underneath black dress pants and a simple white blouse with wide hips to grab onto. Eren smirked at the red blush that was slowly creeping down the raven’s neck. _‘How cute.’_

“Mikasa? Are you here?” a loud, deep voice called out.

Everyone in the library turned their head towards the entrance to see a large blond man holding the door open. Seeing the little girl in the corner, he called out, “Your meeting started a few minutes ago.”

Mikasa quickly got up and walked over to the man. “Sorry Mr. Smith. We lost track of time.”

Nodding at her explanation he asked, “Did you bring a parent or guardian with you?”

“Oh right.” Mikasa turned around and waved her arms to grab Levi’s attention. “Big Sis! We have to go now!” she called out, ignoring Armin’s “shush” directed to her.

“O-okay! Be right there!” Levi called as she watched the two leave the library. Turning back to look at the smirking brunette, Levi looked down in order to not make any eye contact. “Uhm, I guess we’ll see Isabel later?”

Eren nodded as she pulled out a card and pen from her purse. Scribbling something down, she handed the card to Levi. “Here, take my card. It has my cell number on it, so just text me your address. We’ll be here for maybe another hour or so, but I’ll text you back when we’re on our way. Sound good?”

Levi fiercely nodded as she took the card. “Yea-er, yes, that sounds good. Bye.”

Eren couldn’t hold back the grin as she saw the raven dash off, clearly trying not to further embarrass herself.

“That’s not nice, Eren. You shouldn’t be leading people on like that.”

Eren rolled her eyes at her childhood friend who was walking towards her. “I’m not, Ar. I just want to tease her a bit, that’s all.”

“Uh huh…” Armin said in a disbelieving tone of voice. “So, what did you write on the card? Your mommy cards already has all of your contact information on them. What else did you add in?”

Eren smirked as she cocked her hip onto her side. “Nothing really. I just said that if she wanted to, she can take me out for dinner if she wants to bury her face in my thighs.”

Armin let out a bark of laughter. “I stand corrected. You’re not mean, you’re just plain horrible.”

Eren shrugged but playfully punched his arm.

“Oh, fuck you. You’re just jealous a have a cute youngster crushing on me.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, everyone wants the Yeager booty. Or, in this case, the Yeager thighs.”

Linking his arm with Eren’s, he led her to towards the computer area. “Now c’mon, let’s go over to where your daughter is and tell her that she might get another mommy and a new cousin soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more fem!ereri.


End file.
